


Lone Wolf

by xwingday (Haruka_S_Knight)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-17
Updated: 2008-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruka_S_Knight/pseuds/xwingday
Summary: Toph in the South Pole.
Kudos: 6





	Lone Wolf

Lone Wolf  
By X-wing Day

I am Toph Bei Fong. My parents saw me as a fragile and helpless little blind girl. The fighters at the Earth Rumble saw me as a child, then as a demon. My friends see me as a gruff, headstrong and somewhat violent earth bending master. Of all people I think Sokka is the only one close to seeing the truth of who I am. And he is the reason I am currently standing blindly in a small shelter of the south pole.

"How's my favorite wolf pup doing?" Sokka enters, and I can hear his steps come to a stop behind me. He must see my expression turn to annoyance because he laughs lightly and pats my head. "Relax, wolf pups are cute but vicious."

"Fine." I crack a small smirk at that description and cross my arms and my voice adopts a warning tone. "But don't you dare call me that in public!"

"Wouldn't dream of it." His voice has gotten a little deeper now that he is 17 and I can feel the stubble on his cheek as his chin rests on my shoulder. I feel two arms wrap around me and he chuckles. "Do you realize that you're standing in front of a mirror?"

"No." I shot a glare at the mirror I can't see through my thick boots as Sokka adjusts some aspect of the big parka I feel like I am drowning in. Moments later he stops, and I feel him shift to stand beside me. My hand is quickly captured and tucked into the crook of his arm.

"Now you're ready." He cheerfully declares and leads me toward the door. I hate this place, I'm completely blind in all this snow and ice.

"I doubt that Sokka." I mutter as the cold air hits my face. I can hear people milling about and a few familiar voices stick out. Hakoda greets us both warmly as we approach him.

It's much later in the evening, after the short time that I striped off my boots to ice dodge and after the strange ceremony. Sokka's tribe adopts me and I pass their strange rite of passage by some miracle. After the celebration that night Sokka takes me by the arm and walks me about the village. He tries to describe everything that I can't see, and I ignore the references to "white snow" and "blue furs". It's then that I really find out how much Sokka gets me.

"You're a lone wolf, it's just who you are." He states the fact simply as we pause. An arm drapes over my shoulders and the Water Tribe warrior gives me a one-armed hug. "Just remember Toph, you have a family that cares about you. Don't be too alone out there."

"Right ponytail boy, I'll remember that."

That's me, Toph Bei Fong, the lone wolf. I have a pack now that cares about me, but I choose to keep a lot of me to myself. I don't NEED my pack, but I do like them. Maybe someday I'll decide to stop traveling again and settle somewhere with somebody, but I doubt it will be before I am a very OLD little wolf.


End file.
